The Avery & Dean Chronicles
by ghunter182003
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots featuring Avery and Dean! Part of the *Can't Get You Out Of My Head* story!
1. Tickles Before Sunrise

**Author's note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! And I've got a collection of fluffy one-shots for ya, featuring Avery and Dean as part of *Can't Get You Out Of My Head*. Read and review! And don't forget to *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD*! Mahalo!**

**AVERY**

"Dean, wake up!" I whispered to him as I awoke from my peaceful slumber.

He and I usually woke up early to watch the sunrise. But for some reason, he didn't feel like it today. He merely grumbled and rolled onto his stomach, trying to fall back asleep. After trying unsuccessfully to wake him up, I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Dean, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to have to take some drastic action!" I told him, hoping he'd get the hint.

My reply came in the form of Dean's loud snoring. So I crawled out from under the sheets and sat on his back, facing his feet, which were poking out of the sheets. I slowly ran my fingernails up and down his soles, trying to get a reaction from him. It didn't take long because I could feel Dean trembling beneath me. I could tell that he was trying to hide his laughter, so I quickened my pace.

"I thought you said you weren't as ticklish as me!" I teased.

**DEAN**

I laid there on my stomach, trying not to laugh. While my feet aren't as ticklish as Avery's are, they are still pretty sensitive. I was moving them around, trying to escape her torturous fingers.

I could feel her shift on my back, indicating that she had turned around and was focusing on…oh shit! I wanted desperately to beg her not to tickle me there, but I kind of wanted our little 'game' to continue. I held my breath, trying not to move as her fingers rested on my sides, my absolute worst spot.

She could tell that I was tensing up as she began running her fingers up and down my sides.

"C'mon, Dean. I know you can't stand this. All you have to do is just wake up and this will all end!" she taunted.

I tried to hold back my laughter as she poked and prodded every inch of skin, but it became too much for me to handle.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! AVERY STAHAHAHAHAP!" I screamed.

**AVERY**

I giggled to myself as I tickled his sides. Suddenly, without warning, he rolled over onto his back, forcing me to land on my side of the bed. That didn't stop me, though. I merely crawled back over to him and began torturing his stomach.

"AVERY PLEAHAHAHASE STOP!" he pleaded, trying to tickle me back.

I shrieked as his hands grabbed my sides and he starting tickling me. There we were, engrossed in our little tickle war, trying not to let the other win. Within seconds, however, he had me pinned down. I started giggling nervously as he eyed my vulnerable little soles. I could see him inch his fingers closer and closer, filling me with fear and anticipation.

"Okayokayokayokayokay! I surrender!" I squealed.

"Aww man! I didn't get a chance to tickle those cute little feet of yours!" he mockingly pouted.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe later, okay?" I assured him.

He nodded before we hopped out of bed.

"Y'know, if we hurry, we could still catch the sunrise!" I told him, rushing downstairs to make breakfast and check my blood sugar.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!" he teased, following me down the stairs.


	2. A Birthday Surprise for Dean

**I wanna thank the following people for their reviews/follows/favorites:**

**DeeMarie426**

**xImpossibleGirl**

**1CrazyBurnetteGoddess**

**lovethemafia**

**Kdaniels270**

**You guys are the best! And now for the next fluffy one-shot! Read and review! *BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD***

**AVERY**

It was December 7th, Dean's birthday. Lisa, James and I had woken up early to make breakfast for him. I gave the twins their cereal before preparing Dean's food. I popped a few slices of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down before heading over to the refrigerator. I grabbed the juice carton, along with some eggs and bacon.

"Lisa, can you grab a juice glass for me, please?" I whispered to my 5 year old daughter.

"Sure, mommy!" she replied.

She got out of her chair and ran over to the cabinet where the juice glasses were kept. She grabbed one and brought it over to me.

"Thank you, sweetie! You're such a good helper!" I told her.

She walked back to the kitchen table and finished eating her cereal. A few minutes later, both James and Lisa were done eating.

"Don't forget to put your dishes in the sink!" I reminded them, smiling as they did so.

"Do I smell bacon, eggs and toast?" Dean asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" the twins shouted in unison.

"Thank you, my angels. Are you helping mommy make me breakfast?" he asked, rounding them up for hugs and kisses.

"Yep! I grabbed a juice glass for mommy. James hasn't done anything yet." Lisa replied, sticking her tongue out at James.

"So? Mommy hasn't asked me to do anything yet!" James retorted, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"James, can you grab the toast out of the toaster for me? Thank you!" I commanded him.

He nodded and went to get the toast. Then he grabbed the jam out of the fridge, knowing that Dean loved strawberry jam on his toast.

Dean sat down at the table and patiently waited for his birthday breakfast.

"There you go, birthday boy!" I teased.

"Thanks, mommy!" he replied, playing along.

Lisa and James sat at the table with their dad while I crept upstairs to get Dean's presents, as well as the twins' presents. I came back down just as Dean was finishing up his meal. He grabbed his dishes and put them in the sink before sitting back down.

"Present time for Daddy!" I announced, setting the presents on the table.

I made sure that the other gifts were far away from Dean as possible so I could hand them out together.

Dean carefully opened his presents. Lisa had given him a ceramic ornament with her handprint on it. I smiled as he gave our daughter a gigantic hug and kiss. Then he opened James' gift. He had made a birdhouse at a local workshop (with a little help from me). He had painted 'The Hounds of Justice' on it to commemorate The Shield, of which Dean was still a part.

"Thanks, sport! Wait until I show Uncle Seth and Uncle Roman! They're gonna be so jealous!" he told James.

"Nuh uh! You know why? 'Cause I made one for them too!" he replied with a huge grin.

Dean chuckled before giving him a big hug.

Finally he opened my real gift. It was a pair of tickets to a Cincinnati Bengals game, right above the players' bench.

"Sweet! GO BENGALS!" he shouted, making me giggle.

"I've got one more present for you. And one for Lisa and one for James!" I announced, grabbing the three packages from the table.

"Wasn't our birthday two months ago?" Lisa asked, confused as I handed her her package.

"Yes, but this is a special present for all three of you!" I explained, handing James his package.

"Boo, is there something you're not telling me?" Dean asked suspiciously as he took his package from me.

"You'll have to open it and see!" I teased.

"Now on the count of three, everyone open their present at the same time! 1…2…3!" I shouted, watching with excitement as paper went flying to the ground.

Lisa and James had pulled out t-shirts that said "I'm going to be a big sister" and "I'm going to be a big brother", respectively. Dean's present was a t-shirt that read "I'm going to be a daddy again", along with a pregnancy test inside the box. Once Dean figured it out, he jumped up and gave me a gigantic hug.

"You're pregnant?!" he asked incredulously.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"Yay! Mommy's having a baby!" Lisa and James screamed in unison as they jumped around.

"Happy birthday, Dean!" I said, giving him a passionate kiss.

***Good luck to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins as they defend their tag team titles against The Usos during the 'Money In The Bank' preshow! And good luck to Dean Ambrose as he participates in the World Heavyweight Championship contract 'Money In The Bank' ladder match!***


End file.
